The present invention relates generally to the field of maintenance, and more particularly to determination of part deterioration.
In automated tape libraries a robotic accessor is used to move tape cartridges between different storage slots in the library and tape drives used to read and write the data on the tape cartridges. The robotic accessor is an electro-mechanical system made up of various components that each have a finite life. Certain components such as the cables that are tethered to the robotic accessor flex as the robotic accessor moves within the library. Various collected information can be used to determine if a particular component on the robotic accessor is near the end of its finite life and in need of repair or replacement.